


Romance of the Pridelands 2: Home in the Outlands

by RainbowSheltie



Series: Prideland Romance [2]
Category: The Lion Guard (TV), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Banishment, Cross-Species Relationships, Danger, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Hyenas, Lions, Outlands - Freeform, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSheltie/pseuds/RainbowSheltie
Summary: Kion manages to convince his father to give Jasiri a chance, but his plan goes awry when Scar gets involved. Within the aftermath, Kion is left with two choices: remain the leader of the Lion Guard, and protect his father’s kingdom or betray everything he stands for by following Jasiri, and their unborn cub, to the Outlands.





	1. A Tiny Addition

**Author's Note:**

> In my FF, when a species cross-breeds, the resulting cub is either the same species as the mother, or the father, but never a mix of the two. If the cub is a difference species than the mother, then the pregnancy is almost twice the length of a normal pregnancy, according to the mother’s species. 
> 
> Oh, and I’m NOT going anywhere _near_ the female/male hyena reproduction method (which is disturbing enough as-is). Let’s just pretend that female hyenas give birth the same way as female felines or canines. Two holes in the back, just under the tail. If you want to know more about how a female hyena gives birth, type in “hyena female anatomy” in the google search bar, but don’t say I never warned you.
> 
>  **BETA** : TheSupernova

Kion sat across from Rafiki, watching the mandrill carefully mix a mushy green poultice. It had been almost a week since Kion had rescued Jasiri from the outlands. The hyena still can’t remember what happened to her, but as long as she was safe, that’s all that really mattered.

“That stuff works great, Rafiki!” Kion said happily. Jasiri was currently sleeping, even though it was midday, but her injuries were almost healed.

Rafiki chuckled. “Leave it to old Rafiki, he knows a thing or two.”

Kion always found it strange when the mandrill spoke of himself in the third person, but it wasn’t like Rafiki had ever acted, in the general sense, ‘normal’. And Rafiki’s knowledge of medicines wasn’t to be questioned, so Kion just went with it.

“You’re absolutely positive they’re both okay?” Kion asked, for the hundredth time that week.

“Yes, Kion.” Rafiki said, heaving a sigh. “Jasiri and her unborn cub were extremely lucky. Now, quit worrying. Another day or two and she’ll be good as new.”

Rafiki paused, mortar and pestle in hand. He turned to Kion. “Now why don’t you go get some fresh air? You haven’t left the cave for two days, and I’m sure your friends are missing you.”

The mandrill sounded slightly annoyed, which was unsurprising. The last time Kion left the cave, the lion guard had to drag him away from Jasiri to police an incident in the pride lands, and to go on patrol.

Rafiki wasn’t often completely serious, but with the look he was giving the teenage lion…

“Okay, okay,” Kion said, giving up. “But are you sure she’ll be—”

“Yes, yes!” Rafiki shouted. “Now shoo, shoo!”

Rafiki picked up his stick and attempted to swipe Kion upside the head.

It didn’t take long for Kion to scurry out of the den.

* * *

Kion met his sister, Kiara, just outside the entrance.

“I see you finally got kicked out of the den,” Kiara said, with a little laugh.

“Heh.” Kion grinned. “Looks like I finally managed to wear out his patience.”

Kion walked with his sister to the edge of pride rock, overlooking the rest of the pride lands. They sat side by side.

“Have you told our dad yet?” Kiara asked.

“About what?” Kion replied innocently, though he knew full well what she was referring to.

She swiped him on the shoulder with her paw, giving him the _look_.

“Don’t give me that,” she said. “You’ve been avoiding talking about Jasiri to anyone. Dad already suspects something more is going on, but mom managed to hold him off on questioning you two until Jasiri was well again.”

“I…” Kion hunched over, the words getting stuck in his throat.

“I already know you’re dating her, but I can tell, there’s something you’re holding back.” Kiara sighed. “You know, I asked Fuli about it, but either she can’t tell me, or she really doesn’t know.”

“She doesn’t know,” Kion said. “No one does, not yet.”

After a few minutes, Kiara lowered her head, and slunk over in front of her brother, catching his attention.

“I promise I won’t tell anyone,” she said. “Tell me what’s really going on? Rafiki said Jasiri would be fine, so, why don’t you look more relieved?”

Kion heaved a sigh.

“She’s pregnant.”

Kiara jerked back in surprise. “She—”

“She’s two weeks pregnant,” Kion admitted. “Rafiki found out she’s carrying a lion cub, instead of a hyena cub, which means her pregnancy is about six months instead of three and a half, give or take.”

Kion laid down, placing his head on his front paws. Kiara watched him silently.

“So, she’s been able to hide it until now. Not that I’m ashamed or anything, and Jasiri’s clan already knows, but I can’t seem to get myself to tell dad about it.”

He looked up at his sister. “You know how he feels about hyenas.”

Kiara relaxed her posture, a smile crossing her face.

“Yeah, I know,” Kiara said. “You got it pretty tough. Dad is _not_ going to be happy about this.”

She laid down next to her brother. “I’m glad you told me though.”

Kion lifted in head in surprise.

“That’s it?” Kion asked. “You’re glad I told you? You’re not surprised?”

“Well, I am, but I also know how much you like her.” She shrugged.

After a few seconds, Kiara nudged her brothers shoulder. “I think congratulations are in order—”

“What’s this I hear about congratulations?” Simba interrupted. “What’s the occasion?”

“Uh…” Kion looked to his sister, who just shook her head and shrugged again.

“Oh! I think I, uh, hear mom calling!” Kiara said apropos. “Later, Kion!”

Kion stared at the retreating back of his sister. Looks like he was on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is loosely based on the first FF in the series, Romance of the Pridelands 1: Secrets. This means there will be some discrepancies between the ending of the first story and the beginning of this one.


	2. My Good Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A group of hyenas are called a cackle.
> 
>  **BETA** : TheSupernova

“What’s this I hear about congratulations?” Simba interrupted. “What’s the occasion?”

“Uh…” Kion looked to his sister, who just shook her head and shrugged again.

“Oh! I think I, uh, hear mom calling!” Kiara said apropos. “Later, Kion!”

Kion stared at the retreating back of his sister. Looks like he was on his own.

* * *

“Uh…” Kion hesitated. What should he tell his father?

Through some miracle of chance, King Simba hadn’t yet heard about the hyena, Jasiri, using the Pride Lands as her second home. Kion knew his dad was, for lack of a better word, prejudiced against hyenas. Despite all of Kion’s arguments against the matter, nothing seemed to work. Then again, Simba had never met a ‘good’ hyena before, much like Kion. Before Jasiri, that was.

“I was just mentioning that Jasiri’s sister, Madoa, was pregnant,” Kion said.  “Kiara was just asking me to tell Jasiri to tell her sister that Kiara sends her congratulations.”

“So, her name’s Jasiri?” Simba asked, inferring about the hyena currently being attended to by Rafiki.

“Look, I know she’s a hyena, but before I met her, I thought the same thing you did. That all hyenas were bad,” Kion said. “But when I was stranded in the outlands—”

“The outlands?” Simba roared in surprise. However, he calmed himself a moment later. “No, I know you can take care of yourself out there.”

Kion simply nodded. Simba definitely gave more leeway to him then his sister, Kiara. At least when it came to venturing along the borders of the Pride Lands.

 “She’s my really, really close friend.” Kion said. “She saved my life.” And before King Simba could argue, he hurriedly rushed into the events where Jasiri saved his life in the outlands.

Kion continued to relay the story about his journey with Jasiri, and the fight against Janja and his clan.

“Not all hyenas are like Janja,” Kion said. “Jasiri respects the circle of life. I told her she could visit me whenever she liked in the Pride Lands, and as you can tell, she never stirred up any trouble with the other animals.”

“Hmm.” Simba hesitated, pondering Kion’s words. “And you’ll vouch for the sincerity of her actions?”

 “Of course!” Kion said. He was about to mention that he had met Jasiri’s clan and knew they upheld the same beliefs as Jasiri, but decided against it. Better to start with one good hyena before delving into an entire cackle of them.

Something in Simba seemed to give, and he begrudgingly acknowledged Jasiri’s presence.

“Okay. I’ll allow her in the Pride Lands for now, but be on your guard, Kion. I know how devious hyenas can be. They are patient, calculating backstabbers.”

“But—”

Simba held up a paw.

“I’m not saying Jasiri is like that, but don’t get into the habit of trusting them. In my experience, nothing good ever comes about where a hyena is involved.”

“Okay, dad, I’ll be careful,” Kion said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter 1 Fixes** :
> 
> I specified the length of Jasiri's pregnancy to reflect that of a spotted hyena (110 days/3.6 months) instead of a human (9 months). I don't know what I was thinking when I said Jasiri was five months pregnant.
> 
> I changed the wording of Kiara’s congratulatory statement (when she found out Jasiri was pregnant with Kion’s cub) in the first chapter:
> 
>  _Old_ : “Congratulations, little brother,”  
>  _New_ : “I think congratulations are in order—”


	3. Invasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **BETA** : TheSupernova

 

“Lion guard! Lion guard!” Madoa called out, as she ran through the Pride Lands. “Where are you?”

This wasn’t the first time Madoa had been sent to find the Lion Guard. The first time, Jasiri had been trapped in a steam vent, surrounded by Janja and his clan. Madoa had no choice but look to Kion for help.

This time, however, she wasn’t looking for help. She was the official representative of her clan, with Jasiri absent from their home in the Outlands. Madoa needed to warn the Lion Guard that Scar had moved up the time frame of his plans.

The hyenas and jackals were on the move. The invasion of the Pride Lands had begun.

* * *

“Impossible!” Kion yelled in disbelief. “How could they have amassed all their troops so quickly? We should have had at least three more days to prepare. We aren’t ready.”

Madoa shook her head. “One of our scouts heard it from Janja himself. And reports have come in that the hyenas and jackals are preparing to attack. I don’t know what happened, but there’s no time to waste!”

Kion growled under his breath. He had just gotten his father to accept Jasiri’s presence in the Pride Lands, and not 24 hours later, Kion was being forced to leave his lover behind.

His hesitation was evident.

“Kion,” Fuli said, “why don’t you have Kiara look after Jasiri while we’re gone? She’s the future queen, and if anything happens, she has some sway with your father.”

“Well, yeah…” Kion admitted.

“You talked to her about Jasiri this morning, right? About Jasiri’s pregnancy?” Fuli said. “She accepted you then, so why not now?”

“Though I still can’t believe you didn’t tell us!” Bunga interjected. “How cool is it that you’re going to be a father?”

“A teenage father,” Ono added.

“Hey! I’m almost an adult,” Kion said. “A few more months and I’ll have a full-grown mane, you’ll see.”

Madoa cleared her throat.

“Kion?” she asked hesitantly.

“Right! The invasion.” Kion motioned for the Lion Guard and Madoa to gather round. “Here’s what we’re going to do…”

* * *

Fuli was tasked with making sure Kiara would watch out for Jasiri while the hyena was in the Pride Lands. Jasiri could have gone home to the Outlands, but Kion thought it safer for her to carry to term their cub in the Pride Lands, where Kion and, most importantly, Rafiki, could keep an eye on her.

Madoa, Bunga and Beshte were sent to meet up with Jasiri’s clan at the agreed meeting place, along the border of the Pride Lands. Fuli would meet up with the clan after assuring Jasiri’s safety.

Kion and Ono would scout out the enemy troops and come up with a battle plan. If Scar’s army thought they were taking the Pride Lands by surprise, they were grievously mistaken.

“Everyone, move out!” Kion yelled. “To the Pride Land’s end…”

“Lion Guard defend!” The Lion Guard shouted, before breaking off into different directions.

* * *

“I’ll do my best,” Kiara told Fuli. She sat looking over the Pride Lands, on the tip of Pride Rock. “But Jasiri should stay low for a while. Dad will probably be suspicious why she hasn’t gone back to her clan while Kion is away.”

Kiara looked back towards the den. Only a few lionesses were inside, most sleeping, but two were grooming a set of cubs. Trying to, at least. The cubs were having none of it.

Fuli followed Kiara’s gaze.

“You’re going to be an aunt, you know,” she said.

“Aunt?” Kiara said, startled. “Oh, I guess I never thought about that… that’s going to be so weird. I didn’t think my brother would be having kids before me, or so soon.”

After a moment, Fuli sat up. “I’m sure you’ll be a great aunt.”

Kiara followed suit. “Where’s Jasiri now? Is she still by the watering hole? I’ll let her know what’s going on.”

Fuli nodded. “She’ll be happy to know you’re on her side, I’m sure.”

“Good luck out there,” Kiara said, looking back over the Pride Lands. “Tell Kion to be careful.”

“Will do!” Fuli said, before speeding off into the distance.

* * *

A while later, Kiara found Jasiri at the watering hole.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Jasiri told Kiara. “Something is wrong, I just know it.”

“Of course it’s wrong. It’s an attack on the Pride Lands,” Kiara responded.

Jasiri stretched out her back, slowly, before circling once and laying down. The two were a few feet from the watering hole; it was a high noon, the sun bright in the sky.

“No, it’s something else…” Jasiri trailed off. She flumped over onto her side. “I get the feeling that Janja is up to something. The early attack on the Pride Lands is meant as a distraction, it has to be.”

Kiara tilted her head in thought, but before she could say anything, the cackling of three unwelcome hyenas popped behind them.

“Very perceptive of you, Jasiri,” Janja said. “We needed Kion and the Lion Guard out of the way, far out of the way.”

“Yeah! That’s right!” Chungu agreed.

“Mmhmm!” Cheezi added, unhelpfully.

Kiara immediately placed herself in front of Jasiri, effortlessly slipping into attack mode. Although she wasn’t a young cub anymore, Kiara was not yet a full-grown lioness. It was three against one, and Kiara wasn’t entirely sure she could win this fight with Janja and his gang.

“Janja! What are you planning?” Jasiri yelled. She stood up, barely taking two steps before Kiara snapped her head back and growled until Jasiri backed down.

“You’re out of this fight,” Kiara hissed to Jasiri. “If Kion finds out you were fighting...I may be Princess, but if anything happens to you and his cub, it’ll still be my fault.”

Kiara turned back to Janja.

“What do you want, Janja? Why are you here?” Kiara demanded.

Janja cackled again. “Boys?” he called out behind him.

They jumped back into the bushes, each dragging out a young lion cub.

“No!” Kiara yelled in surprise.

The cubs were bleeding from bite wounds on their sides, both sporting a pair of bloody paws. It was only now that Kiara realized that Cheezi and Chungu were sporting tiny scratches of their own, with blood and matted fur. The tiny cubs were unconscious, and dumped unceremoniously in front of Janja.

“Apparently,” Janja said, “Jasiri here infiltrated the Pride Lands in a plot to overthrow the king. Starting with the… most vulnerable of the pride.”

“No…” Kiara said in disbelief. Just a few hours ago, these cubs were in the den getting a tongue bath and now…

She roared in anger, and headed straight for Janja. Kiara circled the cubs, and fought off the hyenas, until she was the one standing in front of the cubs, protecting them.

Janja laughed. “Forget something?”

“Jasiri…” Kiara’s voice dropped in realization, but it was too late. Jasiri’s cries of pain rocked her ears, while the small, mewling cubs behind her locked her legs in place.

Admist the chaos, King Simba’s roar reverberated through the Pride Lands.

“Here he comes!” Janja said, a grin plastered on his face. “Let’s see how well the King takes to finding Jasiri here, covered in blood, opposite two injured cubs. How long do you think it’ll take for him to put two and two together?”

 “Kiara!” Nala shouted, running up beside her daughter. “The cubs…”

“They’re okay, for now,” Kiara said, “But Jasiri, she—”

Simba emerged through the bushes, enraged.

“Betrayed us,” he finished for her. 


	4. Bittersweet Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **BETA** : TheSupernova

Jasiri had been given a clean bill of health by Rafiki not just hours ago, but that was only relative to her pregnancy. The changes in Jasiri’s body to accommodate her newborn lion cub were progressing far more rapidly then Rafiki had anticipated.

Her joints and muscles ached most of the day, and when she wasn’t in pain, she was sleeping. Jasiri’s stomach and lower abdomen often felt like a rolling thunder storm had strolled in and decided to make itself at home. She had hot flashes, then cold ones, and Jasiri wished her body would make up its mind.

Today was particularly troublesome. Her core felt as if it were on fire, an unbearable heat radiating out from her bones. Jasiri felt as if she were cooking from the inside out. She managed to drag her body to the edge of the watering hole, and dunked herself in for a short swim.

The sun continued to crawl high along the sky, and Kion had yet to check in on her. She was getting anxious, though realistically Jasiri had no reason to be. Kion had his duties as leader of the Lion Guard, so he was often busy.

Something felt off; the hot, stale air unnerved her. Jasiri felt as if the eye of the storm had chanced upon her.

These days, her body wouldn’t let her move far from the den Kion helped create for her. She had only made it halfway before her legs gave out and she dropped to the ground where she stood. She fell asleep the moment her head hit the ground.

“…siri. Jasiri,” Kiara called out gently. She nudged the sleepy hyena with her paw. “I have some bad news…”

* * *

“I get the feeling that Janja is up to something,” Jasiri said. “The early attack on the Pride Lands is meant as a distraction, it has to be.”

Kiara tilted her head in thought, but before she could say anything, the cackling of three unwelcome hyenas popped behind them.

“Very perceptive of you, Jasiri,” Janja said. “We needed Kion and the Lion Guard out of the way, far out of the way.”

Jasiri took a fighting stance.

“Janja! What are you planning?” Jasiri yelled.

She barely got two feet before Kiara shut her down. As much as Jasiri hated to back down from a fight, the princess was right. Jasiri’s body couldn’t take a fight, three-on-one.

“I may be Princess, but if anything happens to you and his cub, it’ll still be my fault,” Kiara hissed angrily. “So _back off._ ”

Kiara stood her ground, confronting Janja and his gang with the confidence that would one day make Kiara a good queen. But Janja had somehow anticipated this. He played to Kiara’s protective instincts; Kiara’s connection and duty to her pride over her loyalty to her brother and his hyena lover.

Her pride or the hyena.

That’s when Jasiri knew that Janja hadn’t come up with this plan on his own. Scar’s plan was beginning to take shape.

The invasion was never about taking over the Pridelands, not directly. No, Scar wanted the Lion Guard out of the way. He wanted to destroy the Lion Guard once and for all.

Beginning with Kion.


	5. Treason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **BETA** : TheSupernova

Bite marks and bruises littered Jasiri’s body; blood matted her fur, her right foreleg was a mauled mess of blood, muscle and bone. Janja had bit down, and effortlessly ripped away a chunk of her leg in the process.

Jasiri screeched in agony, her torment turning into distressed vocalizations that had her seeing the pure, white light. It temporarily obliterated her senses until she was swallowed in a bittersweet chasm of pain.

* * *

Fuli heard the nervous laughter of Jasiri’s clan long before she arrived at the destined meeting place. Beshte and Bunga were talking with Madoa and two of her scouts, presumably being updated on the status of the invasion.

“Fuli!” a familiar voice called out. “Fuli, I heard something important! You need to head back to the Pridelands!”

She stopped short, in time for Mtoto the elephant to come to a sudden halt, slightly out of breath.

“What’s this about heading back the way I came?” Fuli asked. “What’s so important that it can’t wait—”

“Jasiri… I think something bad happened to her. I heard a hyena yell in pain and then the king… He roared really loudly!” Mtoto was panicking. “He’s really angry about something!  And Kiara, she’s arguing with him. They keep talking about a hyena, I think… I think it’s Jasiri.”

“Shit,” Fuli cursed. She looked back at the Pridelands. What could have gone wrong?

“Fuli! Fuli!” This time it was Bunga calling for her. He ran up to her in a panic. “One of Madoa’s scouts spotted Janja and his gang running _out_ of the Pridelands!”

Janja. That’s what went wrong. Was this invasion merely a cover to get the Lion Guard out of the Pridelands? She shared her suspicions with her two friends.

“That wily hyena!” Bunga said angrily. He made a fist and punched his left paw. “Just wait till I get my paws on him!”

Fuli shook her head. “There’ll be time for that later. I need to go check on Jasiri and Kiara.”

“Don’t worry about things here,” Beshte said, walking up to them. Madoa followed up behind him.

She nodded her head. “Go. Please, make sure my sister is safe.”

Fuli grinned. “You got nothing to worry about. I’ll protect her with my life.”

As the cheetah speed off, she heard Mtoto wishing her luck.

 _I’ll need all the luck I can get._ Fuli thought to herself, as she raced back the way she had come. Chances are, the confrontation with Jasiri happened at the watering hole, so that’s where Fuli would check first.

* * *

Fuli arrived at the watering hole in time to find Kiara on the defensive against her father.

The princess was in attack mode, standing between Simba and Jasiri. Simba was flanked by a troop of lioness, with Nala off to his right, guarding what looked to be two injured cubs.

Jasiri wasn’t in any better condition.

“I saw it myself! Jasiri had nothing to do with the injured cubs!” Kiara yelled. “It was all Janja’s fault. He—”

“Is a hyena,” Simba said. “She’s no better then him. If she hadn’t been here, these cubs would never have been a target! Now step aside.”

Kiara growled. “No.”

Simba walked closer to her, anger etched in his features. “The punishment is death. Now step aside or I will have you moved by force.”

The princess’ paws were tied. She had a duty to the royal family; Fuli knew Kiara would eventually have no choice but to turn over Jasiri. But Fuli wasn’t tied to the Pridelands like Kiara.

Fuli often wondered how her relationship with Kion would have progressed if Jasiri had never entered their lives. To say there was an unspoken attraction was an understatement, but neither Kion nor Fuli had ever acted on it. Now it was too late.

For a moment, Fuli thought about turning back to Kion, telling him she had been too late. This could be her chance to take Jasiri’s place by Kion’s side.

But Fuli loved Kion, and to see the pain on his face would be more than she could bare. Kion deserved to be happy, and if that meant the hyena was the solution, then Fuli would do whatever it took to make sure it happened.

Jasiri was not going to die today.

Because Fuli realized that her true loyalties lie with Kion, that she would forsake her king if that’s what Kion wished of her.

“Step aside, Kiara,” Fuli shouted, as she lept from her place in the bushes. “Jasiri is my responsibility now. You’ve done enough.”

"Fuli…” Kiara said, somewhat apologetically.

Fuli hadn’t meant to hurt Kiara with her words, but there wasn’t much she could do. The situation was hanging on a cliff’s edge. She pushed Kiara out of her way with her body. The princess rolled to the side in surprise.   

Kiara stood up slowly. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words were forthcoming.

“I’m sorry, your Majesty, but…” Fuli eyed one of the cubs.

Her plan was treason, and as much as Fuli hated it, there was only one way she knew of that would ensure her and Jasiri’s safety. Fuli bunched her muscles, aimed for one of the cubs and speed off, successfully scooping up cub on the right.

“Fuli!” Simba roared. The lionesses were getting anxious, growling and moving their paws in anticipation.

Fuli stood her ground in front of Jasiri.

“You eet usf gof or e ub ies.” Fuli said, with a mouthful of cub. She had meant to say _“You let us go or the cub dies”_ but apparently Fuli hadn’t thought the logistics all the way through.

Simba looked unimpressed.

“Oh!” Kiara shouted in realization. “Fuli, trade me the cub, and I can ensure your safety to the Outlands. Right, dad?”

Kiara walked up to her father. “Jasiri is pregnant! Please, let her go. Exile them to the Outlands, but don’t kill them, please.”

Slowly, Fuli put the cub down. “All I want is to make sure Jasiri and her unborn cubs are safe. If you let us leave, I promise we won’t be coming back.”

After a moment of hesitation, Simba nodded.

“Very well,” Simba acquiesced. “Give the cub to Kiara then get out.”

“Of course,” Fuli said, stepping away from the cub, whom was immediately scooped up by Kiara. “At once.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end, Fuli says "unborn cubs" (plural), which isn't a mistake. While Fuli is well aware that there are, as far as anyone knows, only one cub, she makes it plural to appeal to Simba's conscious.
> 
> Both Fuli and Kiara avoid telling Simba about Kion's involvement because it's possible it will only make things worse, and neither are willing to take that chance.


	6. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Notes** : A group of Crocodiles is called a "bask" or a "float".
> 
>  **BETA** : TheSupernova

"Back off!" Fuli yelled.

The attacking antelope snorted, headbutting the air once more, before walking off. That was the fifth animal that tried to attack them while Fuli and Jasiri made their way towards the Outlands. Word was out that the King had banished Fuli and a hyena from the Pridelands, which made the rest of the animals hostile. It was insurance that the offending animals actually left their territory.

But Jasiri was in no condition to move, and carrying her was exhausting. Fuli couldn't carry Jasiri on her back, run at full speed and protect her at the same time.

With Jasiri's injured leg, she could hardly walk on her own.

"You're heavier then you look," Fuli said, preparing to lift the hyena on her back again. "Are you sure you don't have twins in there? Triplets, maybe?"

"Hmm." Jasiri paused. "Rafiki says I'm only carrying one cub, but it sure doesn't feel like that sometimes. Remember to blame Kion once you see him; it is his fault, after all."

That got Fuli laughing. She smiled at the hyena.

"Thanks, I needed that," Fuli said.

Suddenly the trek to the Outlands didn't seem so terrible.

* * *

"I thought you were supposed to be leaving the Pridelands, not hiding away in the shrubs." Makuu said.

Fuli jumped in surprise. She turned around to find Makuu, flanked by two of his followers. She was outnumbered, and while the cheetah might have been able to fend off one crocodile, three was entirely out of the question.

Still, it wasn't like Fuli had a choice.

"Stay back! All of you!" Fuli said, growling. Her fur stood up on end, back arched, and claws fully extended.

Makuu just laughed.

"Relax, Fuli," he said. "I'm not here to harm ya."

"Then what are you here for? To laugh at us?" Fuli asked.

The crocodile seemed to hesitate over his words. Eventually, he spoke up.

"As much as I hate to admit it, the Lion Guard has saved my butt and my float on more than a few occasions," Makuu admitted. "I don't know exactly what went down, and I don't care. But if the King has ordered your banishment, then the least I can do is make sure you get to the Outlands safely."

Makuu sighed. "I think the King made a mistake, attacking the Lion Guard like this."

Fuli backed down, stunned.

"You're really here to help us?" Fuli asked.

"Yes, I am," he replied firmly. "By banishing you, he's effectively disbanded the Lion Guard, whether he knows it or not."

The crocodile on the left walked up to them.

"I'll carry Jasiri on my back," the female crocodile said.

Fuli looked from Makuu to where Jasiri was hidden, and back to the female. Makuu had proven himself to be true to his word, and Fuli wasn't about to say no to a crocodile escort.

"Okay, let me get Jasiri," Fuli said. "Hang on a sec."

She entered the bushes, laying down next to the hyena, who had at some point fallen asleep.

"Hey, girl," Fuli said, nudging Jasiri gently. "It's time to go. Makuu and two of his crocodiles are escorting us the rest of the way to the Outlands."

This woke up Jasiri instantly.

"Crocodiles?" she said, alarmed. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"Positive. I trust Makuu. You have no reason to be afraid of him and his crocodiles," Fuli said. And she meant every word.

It had been established long ago that no crocodile in Makuu's float was to attack the Lion Guard, and any who did faced being banished to the Outlands. Makuu's word was law. Ever since Kiburi and his followers were banished to the Outlands, Makuu's control over his float had been exemplary.

Jasiri nodded.

"If you say so, Fuli, then I trust you," Jasiri said.

She got up, limping over to Fuli, and together they made their way out of the bushes. She was laid carefully on the female croc's back, and together they made their way to the Outlands.

"By the way, how did you find us, Makuu?" Fuli asked.

Makuu looked over at the Cheetah in disbelief.

"The same way everyone else did," Makuu said.

Fuli waited for more, but when none was forthcoming, she rolled her eyes. Crocodiles were only so helpful, before their naturally anti-social attitude came rearing back into play.

But it didn't matter, because Fuli wasn't about to look a "gift crocodile" in the mouth, as it were. If they were choosing to escort them to safety, Fuli was content to let things be.


	7. Disbandment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Notes** : The two hyena names are Zulu, meaning: Xolani (Peace) and Vala (Close). They come from a Zulu name generator.
> 
>  **BETA** : TheSupernova

 

With the Lion Guard and Jasiri’s clan working together, Scar’s invasion was successfully pushed back, but the damage had been done. Their victory was bittersweet.

The hyenas were in an uproar over the banishment of their leader Jasiri, and her injuries. Fuli had been banished as well, which left the Lion Guard one member short. It had been almost a full day since then.

Ono had gone scouting for answers over Simba’s current stance on the Lion Guard. Kiara had asked her father, who seemed oddly indifferent to the state of things regarding the Prideland’s protectors.

“Are you sure?” Ono asked Kiara.

She looked around, checking Pride Rock for signs of her father. After she was satisfied, she turned back to Ono.

“Positive,” Kiara said. “He seems to think Kion will feel the same way he does, once he ‘cools off’ and thinks about the situation rationally.”

Ono flapped his wings worriedly.

“Are you sure it was a good idea not to tell the king about Kion’s relationship with Jasiri?” he asked.

Kiara sighed. “Maybe it wasn’t. Maybe things would have been different; maybe he would have thought twice about banishing his grandson—or maybe he would have been infuriated with Kion for having a bastard son with a hyena.”

“Come on, I would think the king would be more understanding if he knew the truth!” Ono tried again. “Maybe coming clean will make him change his mind?”

“Look,” Kiara said, standing up, “for good or bad, the damage has been done. It’s unfortunate that the Prideland invasion came so soon, but if the goal was to deepen dad’s distrust of all hyenas, it worked. Even if we told him the truth, he wouldn’t listen.”

“But—” Ono began, but was quickly cut off.

Kiara cleared her voice, imitating her father. “No hyena can be trusted. Jasiri tricked Kion into thinking she liked him, just to get close to me, to the pride. The sooner he realizes this, the better.”

Using her normal voice, she continued.

“Our dad will do what it takes to make Kion see reason, even if it means banishing Jasiri from the Pridelands.

Ono dropped his head. Surely the king wasn’t that unreasonable; he had always been fair and just in the past, looking to see both sides of a situation before making judgement. Kion wouldn’t accept an answer like that from his dad without putting up a fight. His friend stood up for what he believed in, and wouldn’t accept an answer like that.

Ono’s thoughts must have shown on his face, because Kiara seemed to see right through him.

“I know my brother,” she said. “Even if our father accepted Jasiri, do you honestly think dad would let her pack into the Pridelands?”

Ono shook his head.

“Jasiri staying in the Pridelands by herself was always temporary. Her clan is her family,” Kiara looked Ono in the eyes. “Tell me. Would you want to be separated from your family? To live knowing that the rest of your family is thought of as traitorous vermin in the eyes of everyone around you? In the eyes of _your king_?”

“No, I wouldn’t,” Ono admitted reluctantly. “I’ll go report this to Kion.”

Before he could leave, Kiara stopped him. A sad smile crossed her face.

“For what it’s worth, tell my brother that when I’m Queen, Jasiri and her clan will always have a home here,” Kiara said dolefully. “And… tell him that whatever his decision, that I’ll always have his back.”

Ono nodded affirmatively.

“Will do,” Ono said. “And, I heard about what happened at the watering hole. So, thank you, for all you’ve done. For believing in Jasiri, and giving her a chance.”

“It’s no problem,” Kiara replied.

Her ears perked up.

“I hear my dad coming,” she said in alarm.

“Be well, princess.” Ono said, bowing deeply in respect, before flying off.

* * *

Along the far border of the Pridelands, Kion and his friends were discussing the future of the Lion Guard. Madoa had taken her clan back to their territory, leaving behind two hyenas to guard Jasiri: Xolani and Vala (male and female, respectively). They stayed hidden within the shade of the nearby tree line, just inside the Prideland’s borders.

The Lion Guard—Kion, Fuli, Bunga, Beshte, Ono, Mtoto—stood a distance off, letting Jasiri get some sleep.

“It’s not too late to change your mind,” Bunga said. “

But Kion shook his head.

“I’m sorry, Bunga.” Kion looked around at the rest of the Lion Guard in turn. “Everyone.”

“I can’t believe this is really happening,” Beshte said. “I always thought we would be together forever. We’re the Lion Guard! But more than that, we’re family. Families aren’t supposed to break up.”

“It was my dream to one day be a member of the Lion Guard,” Mtoto said. He turned to Kion. “The day you asked me to join the guard was one of the best days of my life.”

“I’m so sorry, Mtoto,” Kion said. “But you need to remember that those who choose to stay behind have an important duty: to protect my sister, Kiara, and the Pridelands. Just because you don’t have the mark of the guard doesn’t mean you aren’t still part of the guard in spirit. You’ll be needed more than ever now.”

The mood grew solemn; the time had finally come. They were stalling, avoiding the subject of who would stay behind.

“I wish I could go with you into the Outlands, Kion,” Beshte said. “But there simply isn’t enough water for me out there.”

Mtoto trumpeted sadly.

“I’m not old enough to leave my herd, and even if I could, I… I don’t think I could just pick up and leave my family behind like this.”

Kion rubbed up against his friend.

“You don’t have to, Mtoto,” Kion said. “I don’t blame you—any of you—for wanting to stay in the Pridelands. I can’t ask that of you, and I won’t. But know that I will not blame you for the choices we make right here, right now, because no matter how far apart we are, we’ll always be family.”

Ono flew up to Kion, setting down right in front of his friend.

“Well, I’m going with you, Kion,” Ono said. “You’ll need my keen eyesight out there. And… you’ll need a friend.”

“Two,” Fuli chimed in. “Don’t forget, I was banished along with Jasiri, so I don’t have a choice. But, even if I did, I would be right behind you, Kion.”

She walked over and sat beside Kion. He smiled at her knowingly, and nuzzled the side of her neck.

“Thank you,” Kion said. “For your support, and for saving Jasiri. I… I know what it meant to you, what you gave up, and I thank you.”

“Wha…” Bunga said. “Gave up what? What’s going on?”

Beshte leaned over to his friend.

“I’m not sure,” he whispered, “but something tells me its better not to ask.”

For once, Bunga simply nodded in agreement, and let it drop.

“Bunga?” Kion asked. “What about you?”

“Pssh,” Bunga said, “you think you can get rid of me that easily? No chance!”

Kion laughed.

“It would be awfully quiet without you around,” Kion said playfully. “Thanks, Bunga. It’ll be nice to have you around.”

Kion looked between Ono and Bunga. “But you know, you two can go back to the Pridelands if you change your mind.”

“I know,” Ono said. “It’ll be useful if you need me to carry messages or gather intel.”

“And um,” Bunga hesitated for a moment. “I think I might come back to the Pridelands from time to time, so I can check up on everyone, including my family. I can’t imagine not seeing them ever again.”

“I wouldn’t want that for you either,” Kion said. “And one day, maybe we’ll all be able to come back.”

“Correction, we will be back.” Ono said. “At the very least, when Kiara is queen. As I reported earlier.”

Kion turned his gaze towards the Outlands. A cold chill ran though the air; even though it was midday, the bright rays of the sun seemed to pass him by. Clouds gathered within the pure, blue sky. The wind picked up, and the trees felt its pull; leaves and bits of debris gathered around Kion.

The same roar that created the Lion Guard would now disband them. Kion didn’t wait to ask if his friends were ready.

He looked up at the sky, took in a slow, deep breath, and roared.

The roar echoed its power over every living thing, and they shuddered; the spirit of the Pridelands shook. Storm clouds covered the lands, and they wept, for the madness that had broken apart a family, and had torn apart an entire kingdom.

The winds brought forth the message for every animal to hear: The Lion Guard was no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to read more? Stay tuned for the next story in the series, "Romance of the Pridelands 3: Rise of the Hyena Guard".


End file.
